The Secret History of the Evabon
by Jet556
Summary: From what could be called an apocalyptic battle was born the great shaman Wodanaz. From Wodanaz' want for a ring came a cycle lasting three generations. What comes from that, well that's the tale and you wouldn't want me to give it away.
1. A Sleepless Night

**Welcome, everyone, to this brand new story that continues the "Siege of Wilusa" arc but also expands the history of the Evabon, gives the origin of Wodanaz and also adapts Richard Wagner's "The Ring of the Nibelung" into the Evabon saga and thus by extension into the 2011 continuity. Enjoy and review.**

 **A Sleepless Night**

Night had fallen in the Savage Area. In Karthage, a High Warlord had died only for a new one to ascend to the throne. In Wilusa however Gard; he who has been called many things such as Gard the Champion, Gard One-Eye and the Savage Heart; sat in the Hall of the Gardites. With his arm around Balor as the Boy Shaman slept against his side, the Old Savage was very much awake. He stared out with his good eye across the table that he was at. Although to those outside of the Savage Area he looked like a man of sixty-nine, Gard had seen whole centuries pass by. Whole centuries spent in exile. Exile in the wilderness! Ever growing, not a place that could be given a place on a map, the wilderness had probably already absorbed Thundera. The cats that Lon-O had sent there would never be able to find it but for one who had known the Wilderness for many centuries he would be able to. If this siege ever came to an end.

"Strong is that arm that rests around my grandson." That voice… Gard had heard it before!

"Wodanaz?"

"Tis I." answered the voice.

"For what reason have you come?"

"For a reason that may allow you to turn the tides, if you wouldn't mind a little history lesson." Stated Wodanaz.

"You are never too old to learn." Commented Gard. "What part of history is it and whose?"

"It is our history, the history of Evabondom!" replied Wodanaz. "And it is a part known only to me but all the world shall know."

"What do you say to me now?" asked Gard. "Speak again!"

"You shall see, if you don't mind a little bit of astral projection." Replied Wodanaz.

Gard's eyes widened and his eyebrows rose. "What?" Gard soon felt the strange experience that young Balor had experienced far too often for one so young. He felt what it meant to have one's essence torn from their body while remaining alive at the same time.


	2. The Battle to End All Battles

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **The Battle to End All Battles**

A city looking like a citadel appeared on a vast plain of grass. It looked familiar but at the same time it was something that Gard had never seen in his centuries for life.

"What place is this?" asked Gard.

"It is Wilusa." Replied Wodanaz, appearing beside Gard. "It is Wilusa once upon a time." Gone was the scene of this other Wilusa and then appeared the garden where the Setanta tree would have been except this was no garden. It was a courtyard with a wooden throne in it. Upon the throne sat Wodanaz and yet like this Wilusa this was not the Wodanaz Gard knew. Standing beside him was a red-haired young man with a beard and before them was one that Gard did not know but for some reason there was something familiar about him.

"Cast your weapons at me, friends!" said the Evabon standing in the center of the courtyard. "They will not Arjuna!" Arjuna… A hero of the Ten Year War, he whom Gard had in someway aided but this could not have been him.

Beside a blind Evabon warrior stood a Labinnac, a most strange sight to see a Labinnac in Wilusa but yet there was one. "Go on, Piyamaradu, cast your staff at Arjuna! Since you are blind I will guide your hand."

"Yes, Melyk, since all things have sworn an oath not to harm the grandson of the sea shaman." Piyamaradu and Melyk. This Piyamaradu did look like the Piyamaradu of Gard's own time but this Melyk, whom Gard had yet to meet, lacked the resemblance to Mumm-Ra.

What Gard saw next was enough to shock him. Piyamaradu hurled his staff like a spear and it entered Arjuna's heart. The scream from Arjuna was enough to let Piyamaradu know what happened and thus to his knees the blind Evabon fell.

"Father, Arjuna is dead!" exclaimed the red-haired young man.

"Aye, Balor." Said the other Wodanaz nodding. "And thus with our invulnerable defender dead I fear that the Labinnac hordes finally have their chance to take Wilusa. But they will not without a fight! Thus has Melyk betrayed us as I always suspected he might! I only knew not how."

Again the scene changed. The plain upon this other Wilusa was on with two great forces meeting. With a sword did this earlier Melyk lead his vile brethren while Wodanaz brandished his great spear with a golden helmet upon his head leading the hosts of all Evabondom against the Labinnac hordes.

Many died that day. First was Wodanaz dying at the hands of the feral son of Melyk: Yplya. However, Wodanaz had not one blood son. Running forward was the son named Ragnar and with a sword did he remove the head his father's killer. P

Past the field Pwyll, the ever watchful guard of Wilusa's gate, did do battle with this earlier Melyk. It was sword against axe but at the end of it all both were doomed to die. Into Pwyll's chest did Melyk thrust his sword while Pwyll brought is axe into Melyk's stomach!

Once more in the field did Balor do battle with a Labinnac who looked a lot like Alaksandu. The two fought long and terribly but ultimately Balor brought his sword down onto Alaksandu the Labinnac's head killing him but this Balor was already not long for this world. He took a few steps then fell dead.

All were dead upon the field save for one. Loge, the fire obsessed Labinnac warlock, alone lived. Seeing victory at last, Loge did set the entire Savage Area of that long forgotten time. Thus did he destroy himself and but destroy that other Wilusa as well.

"A nightmare!" exclaimed Gard. "This can be nothing more but a nightmare!"

"Hold." Said the Wodanaz of his own time. "Look who now comes from the smoke and ash."

Gard did look and from the smoke and ash walked Arjuna, alive! Following him were eight others one was Piyamaradu but the seven others were not known to Gard: That Wodanaz's brothers Woden and Voton, that Wodanaz's sons Ragnar and Horik, but yet there was one whom Gard did know but he was much different from the one he knew yet it was a Zuvowang and here were two whom Gard would know in time: Kormac and Kukhulainn, sons of Balor.

"When did this all happen?" asked Gard.

"The very day that the demon called Mumm-Ra was born." Replied the Wodanaz of his own time.


	3. The Origin of Wodanaz

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **The Origin of Wodanaz**

The survivors of that battle wandered the scorched earth. There in the ash did they find the delicately carved figurines in the likeness of those who had fallen on both sides. All were there but most curiously the figurine of Wodanaz lacked his spear and the figurine of Balor lacked his sword.

"Perhaps our father's sword lies nearby!" suggested Kormac to his brother. "Come, we must find!" And off the two went in search of the very thing that was their birthright.

The search for Wodanaz's spear however was not as long. In fact it was not far away. Drawn to it as metal to a magnet Arjuna, Piyamaradu, Woden, Voton, Zuvowang and the other two did walk towards it and placed a hand upon the shaft of the spear.

Soon they were all gone and where they once were there was no longer nine Evabon but one. Here stood Wodanaz, the Wodanaz that Gard knew, the Wodanaz who brought him on this this little history lesson. Gone too were the sons of that other Balor. There was only Wodanaz.

Looking down at the figurines, the newly reborn Wodanaz stared at them for a second then stopped. His memories were of the other Wodanaz and the nine whom had held his spear. Yet there was something different about them. Here were the figurines but the figurine of Melyk now had wings for instance. They were all different in some way or another. The Evabon no longer were fashioned like avatars and the Labinnacs fashioned like devils but like champions and blackguards.

Far away did Wodanaz cast the Labinnac and in the place that would become the new Karthage did they land and there did they come into creation again but it would be a long time before Melyk came into creation again. Melyk would be once more sixty years before Mumm-Ra was released from his prison.

Then did Wodanaz cast the figurines of the Evabon on the plain and there did the ash vanish and beauty return as if nothing ever happened. Appeared again were the Evabon but it would be some time until some of them returned. Yet here they were and thus did Wodanaz tell the tales of those past Evabon and now did the present Evabon know who they were and thus was Wilusa built.


	4. Newly Built Wilusa

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **Newly Built Wilusa**

Awakening from a slumber filled with the memories of that other Wodanaz, the shaman stood up and walked before the great walls of the newly built Wilusa. They were tall and strong but would they last?

"Father!" The reborn Balor, a black haired and clean-shaven young man in contrast to his red haired and bearded other self. His attire consisted of a winged helmet and a loincloth while his newly found sword hung from his side.

"Your story slowly, my son." Said Wodanaz. "We have plenty of time."

"Labinnac approach." Stated Balor.

"How many?"

"Two."

"Do they look similar but different?"

"They do."

"Then they are the brothers Noama and Kaheal." Stated Wodanaz. "No doubt seeking payment to prevent them from attacking. Given they are but two it would be wise for us to pay them. It would be such a waste of life."

"For who?" asked Balor. "For their people or for ours?"

"Both." Replied Wodanaz. "For would not the death of Evabon or Labinnac be a waste if it could so easily be avoided by doing so simple as giving them payment."

"Then we let them come?" asked Balor.

"We let them come, my son." Replied Wodanaz.


	5. Payment

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **Payment**

Noama and Kaheal walked over to Wodanaz. They were not the best looking of their race, Noama was rather disfigured from several beatings and Kaheal was often a few temperatures too cold resulting in an unnatural coloration. In all truth, they were rather pathetic looking thus why they would be asking for payment while making use of the Labinnac's sinister reputation. The Labinnac has only been back for about a month and they had already regained their reputation for wanting to cause chaos, bloodshed and death.

"What do you want, sons of Karthage?" asked Wodanaz.

"Payment so we won't have to kill you!" replied Noama.

"Aye, better to not make things messy." Added Kaheal.

"Messy?" scoffed Balor. "You two being able to make things messy is as likely as Wilusa ever falling!"

"Calm yourself, Balor." Said Wodanaz. "We shall offer you payment but we shall not be able to pay you immediately. We have not been able to go forth to get things that can be used for payment because we were building Wilusa."

"We will wait." Stated Kaheal.

"I know of a place where one can get much treasure to pay these two!" came a voice. Jumping from the newly made of Wilusa came Indra, the witch doctor. "I hear that the Nomis Albaykh has sworn off love so he might forge the Gold of the river Eire into a ring!" Wodanaz stroked his beard, intent on listening to what Indra was saying. Balor on the other hand backed away in disgust at the thought of someone forsaking love.

"What is love?" asked Noama. The Labinnac knew of hate and lust but the concept of love was completely alien to them. Considering how the yet to exist family of the High Warlord would turn out, it was rather fitting.

"Something that your evil little brains cannot comprehend." Replied Indra. "Now, I know where Albaykh has made his forge to make this ring, this ring that can make someone the most powerful person on all of Third Earth!" Wodanaz gripped his staff tightly he did not like the thought of giving such a ring to the Labinnac. "I shall go there and get your payment."

"Bring more than just the ring!" exclaimed Kaheal. "One ring cannot be on the finger of two separate people at the same time!"


	6. Albaykh

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **Albaykh**

Gold is a thing that can poison the mind. Magical gold was no exception. Albaykh, a Nomis with a head more like a fish's skull than a horse's, had sworn off love to create the greatest creation in existence. His ring would be the thing that could make one master of all the world. So it was that he had forged his ring, a helm that could make the wearer look like anyone or anything as well.

Indra had found him, deep beneath the earth. Laughing like a madman, Albaykh had his ring upon his finger and his helm upon his head while sitting upon a mountain of gold.

"I have come for gold to pay off some Labinnac, Albaykh." Said Indra.

"Take what you want, Indra, but the ring and the helm are mine!"

"I will take what I want and I shall take all of it, ring and helm included."

Albaykh laughed at this. What was this? Someone foolish enough to try and take his ring and helm from him? That was something! Taking the form of a Lindworm, Albaykh charged only for Indra to sidestep him and take the helm from his right horn. With his original form once more his, Albaykh snarled and held his right hand, the hand with the ring up.

"Now you shall know the power of the ring!"

But alas the ring did nothing. The ring was not some weapon of magic, it was rather a cursed object.

Taking the ring from Albaykh, Indra then grabbed a sack and placed all of the gold in it. The ring and the helm were in it as well and so it was that this gold would be used to pay for Noama and Kaheal and thus the curse would begin with them and no one else.


	7. The Ring's First Murder

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **The Ring's First Murder**

When Indra returned with the gold to pay Noama and Kaheal with, the two Labinnac began separating the gold equally. However, the ring was something that both wanted.

"Let me have the ring, brother." Said Noama. "Keep you the helm. The ring shall be mine."

"I am the elder!" exclaimed Kaheal. "The ring and the helm shall be mine both!"

"You have a powerful helm that can make you look like anything! Let me keep this beautiful ring."

"I shall have what I want and what I want is the ring!" Kaheal held his club aloft and brought it down onto Noama's head. Many times did the club come down until Noama's skull had been crushed to a jelly. Taking the ring and all the gold with him, Kaheal looked at Wodanaz, Balor and Indra. "Thank you for the payment. I don't think I will need to seek payment anymore."

And with that Kaheal departed.

To Wodanaz however, he knew that he had seen something most evil. That ring was unnatural. For its creator it had done nothing but for its next owner it had been a corrupter.

"That ring must not be left in the hands of Kaheal but I doubt there shall ever be one who can slay him yet." Said Wodanaz. "It must reach our hands in someway or end up within the river Eire."


	8. Fascinating But

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **Fascinating but…**

Rubbing his jaw at what he had seen, Gard turned to look at the Wodanaz of his time. "This is fascinating but…"

"You wonder what this has to do with anything." Said Wodanaz.

"I do." Stated Gard. "I cannot see what the paying of two Labinnac resulting in one murdering the other is a good reason of showing anyone living during a siege."

"This is not the end of the story, Gard." Wodanaz lifted his staff and soon everything went black. "This is merely a beginning."

"And what shall I learn from the ending?"

"Did you not notice the jewel upon Albaykh's helm?"

Gard thought back to what he had seen. It had been a diamond shaped blue stone. Just as Lion-O had described the Soul Stone!

"Can it truly be possible?" asked Gard.

"It can and it is." Replied Wodanaz. "That stone is the soul stone. It had been found deep in the mines by the Nomis Albaykh, been taken by Indra so Kaheal and Noama might be paid and then taken by the murderous brother along with the rest of his gold."

"Then how did it fall from Kaheal's hands and end up in Mumm-Ra's? Surely it could not have spent a couple of centuries or millennia in that Labinnac's hands."

"Ah, now that is the rest of the story but that is a part that must wait."


	9. Through the Storm

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **Through the Storm**

The scene changed and running across a forest path on a stormy night was a strangely familiar figure. He looked like Balor, the Balor that was Wodanaz's son instead of his grandson. And yet there was something different about him. He looked younger but was still grown and was dressed in a different attire. He wore a blue loincloth and a blue tunic and the way he ran, looking at his hands caused Gard to wonder what could have happened.

"Why does he stare at his hands?" asked Gard.

"There is blood on them." Replied Wodanaz.

"For what reason should a warrior stare at his hands for having blood on them?"

"It is innocent blood."

Gard placed his right hand on his jaw. Innocent blood on his hands! Now that was different. Innocent blood could cause one to be in quite a bit of shock.

"Who is he?" asked Gard. "He is not your son Balor."

"I have had more than one love in my lifetime. I have had more than one son." Replied Wodanaz.

"Then which is he? Certainly not Pwyll."

"His name shall remain withheld until he reveals his name."


	10. Into the House

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **Into the House**

The young warrior ran into a nearby house where a tree stood in the middle of it. Collapsing from exhaustion, he fell before the tree and upon hearing his collapse a woman entered the room with a candle in her hands.

She had a resemblance to an older Brigid. She was wearing a purple dress and had her hair braided.

"Who is she?" asked Gard.

"In due time, Gard." Stated Wodanaz. "You cannot know someone's name before they are introduced."

"What is this place?" asked Gard.

"Some place I once visited long ago." Stated Wodanaz. "Do you not see the sword in three?"

"You put it there."

Wodaanz nodded. "And only one may pull it free."

"And I have a feeling who that one is."


	11. Identities Revealed

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **Identities Revealed**

Soon another man entered the house. A mustached and bearded red skinned Evabon with brown eyes, he wore upon his head a horned helmet. His attire consisted of a grey tunic and vest and a black loincloth. Seeing the stranger upon the floor, the red Evabon pointed at him.

"Who is this, Yngund?" asked the man. "Speak, wife! I tire, I want food and drink and wish to know who he is."

"A stranger came in from the storm, Hundyng." Replied the woman Yngund. "I know not his name."

"Revive him then." Said Hundyng, removing his vest and helmet and placing them nearby. He then walked over to the sword stuck into the tree inside his house. He attempted to pull it from the trunk. Upon failure he cried out in frustration. "Curse Wodanaz and his prevention of me wielding such a sword!"

"You would dare curse my father?" Hundyng turned to see the stranger revived and on his feet.

"You are Wodanaz's son… Which one are you?"

"I am Khlothar and I shall not hear my father's name cursed in my presence!"

Hundyng stroked his beard, looking at Khlothar. This boy was brave but he was forgetful. "Remember the laws of our people, Khlothar. I may be an outlaw but I ask that you remember the laws of our people, one law specifically: the law of hospitality."

"I shall villainous host even if I know not your crime."

"My name is Hundyng and my crime is forcing Yngund here into marriage with me."

"Forced marriage?" asked Khlothar. "Then you abducted her?"

"He did." Said Yngund.

"Yngund! Food! Drink! Get enough for both of us!" ordered Hundyng.


	12. Dinner

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **Dinner**

Yngund brought in a meal of meat and fruit while Khlothar and Hundyng sat at a table. There was much tension between the two, Hundyng being naturally distrustful of strangers and Khlothar being on edge about his host breaking the laws of hospitality.

"May I ask what brings you to out to brave the storm?" asked Hundyng.

"I did come across a group of men dragging a poor girl against her will somewhere." Replied Khlothar. "I could not allow this and so I confronted them. We fought, I killed them but alas I accidentally the slew the girl as well."

Hundyng had been about to take a bite of meat when he had been told of this. Placing the meat down upon his wooden plate, Hundyng stood up and looked down upon his guest.

"So, the killer of my brothers and sister has made his way here!"

"What?" asked Khlothar. "You share kinship with those rogues and that poor damsel?"

"I do!" nodded Khlothar. "We had arranged her to marry to a fellow outlaw who could come to my aid if I needed it."

"Then I ask for your forgiveness!" asked Khlothar. "As I killed your brothers intentionally I am your enemy but as I killed your sister accidentally I ask that I may enter your service until you may consider myself forgiven!"

"I will not!"

"But these are the laws of our people!"

"If need be I shall spit on our laws!" Hundyng turned away, his appetite having been robed by his anger. "I will not break the law of hospitality but I will allow you only to stay until the morning, then I shall have you leave and the hunt shall begin!"


	13. The Pulling of the Sword

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **The Pulling of the Sword**

Hours had passed but the dawn had yet to come. Khlothar had merely sat there staring at the sword. The sword that his father Wodanaz had left there!

His half-brother Balor had died before he was born. He had died a hero, a champion. Now here he was, Khlothar, and he knew not what to do.

"Will you take it?" Khlothar turned to see Yngund entering the room.

"Where is your husband?" asked Khlothar.

"Silent and still as a dead man in our room." Replied Yngund. "Again, I ask will you take it?"

"Am I, one who has innocent blood on my hands, worthy of taking a sword my father left?" asked Khlothar.

"I certainly think you are." Replied Yngund. "Never have I met so brave a warrior. Would that my husband were so noble a man. Would I could call him my husband."

"If a marriage is forced it cannot be called a marriage." Stated Khlothar.

"Then may you show me what a true marriage is?" asked Yngund.

"You would trade Hundyng for a stranger?" asked Khlothar.

"Better a stranger than Hundyng." Replied Yngund.

"Then I shall take you." Stated Khlothar. "As I shall this sword." Khlothar stepped towards the tree and where Hundyng had failed, he had succeeded. "And this sword shall have a name and I shall call it 'Avenger!'"


	14. Hundyng's Awakening

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **Hundyng's Awakening**

When Hundyng awoke, he found his bed lacking his wife. Sitting up, he walked over to a bowl of water and washed his face. Once that was done he left the bedroom to see if his wife was preparing breakfast.

However, he found Yngund was nowhere to be found.

"Yngund!" he called. "Wife! Where are you?"

However it was his finding Khlothar gone as well that caused Hundyng to become suspicious. Had they ran away together? That unfaithful wench! So what if he had forced her into becoming his wife! This was infidelity!

Running over to the tree, Hundyng then saw that the sword was missing as well. So Wodanaz had left the sword for any son of his who would pass this way did he?

Well, if this was the way things were to be then that was how it was to be. Quickly, Hundyng grabbed his vest, helmet and sword but then paused and clutched at his chest.

He would have to pace himself in this chase. He was not suited for long chases, nor long battles.


	15. Calm Before The Storm

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **Calm Before The Storm**

The chase had gone on for a week. Khlothar and Yngund had been pursued by Hundyng relentlessly but always would Hundyng have to pace himself in this chase. However, neither the hunter of the hunted could go without rest and thus did Kholthar and Yngund rest but ever was the thought of Hundyng on their minds.

"He cannot be far behind." Said Khlothar.

"Hundyng is not built for long chases." Stated Yngund. "He will have to rest as much as we shall."

"Then won't we always have a greater distance upon him?" asked Khlothar. "Is he even still chasing us?"

"One can be the pursuer without running." Said Yngund. "But still I fear him taking me back to his house that has become my prison. I could have left anytime but where would I go? I had no friends or family in the area."

"Should he appear I will fight him, Yngund." Promised Khlothar. "If he is not built for long chases then he is not built for long battles. Even if he slays me, if it goes long enough I shall have victory."

"I will pray for your victory, Khlothar." Said Yngund.


	16. Hundyng against Khlothar

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **Hundyng against Khlothar**

Eventually, Hundyng found Khlothar. Twice did their swords clash but the third time, Khlothar's sword Avenger did break! With his foes sword broken, Hundyng then thrust his own sword into Khlothar's chest. Yngund cried out in shock and as Hundyng pulled his sword from Khlothar's body he did look upon her one last time as he suddenly fell dead.

Confused, Gard turned to look at Wodanaz. "What happened?"

"He did not pace himself." Stated Wodanaz. "His heart was not strong."

"And what of Yngund?" asked Gard. "Both Khlothar and Hundyng are dead. Who is she to turn to now?"

"She is pregnant." Stated Wodanaz.

"Well even better I ask that!" exclaimed Gard. "A pregnant woman alone in the world! Who is she to turn to now?"

"Albaykh did have a brother." Stated Wodanaz. "Regin by name. It is him that Yngund found. It is he that took care of her. It is he that aided her in the birth of her son: Zygebat."

"Did she survive?" asked Gard.

"Alas she did not." Replied Wodanaz. "Life is filled with joy and tragedy for there cannot be one without the other but always there shall be joy in the end."

"What of Zygebat?"

"Regin raised him so he might have a pawn to gain his brother's treasure that then belonged to Kaheal."

"What?" asked Gard in shock! "Kaheal still lived?"

"Aye, but he was no longer a Labinnac." Replied Wodanaz.


	17. Sixteen Years Later

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **Sixteen Years Later**

Regin was in no way a good foster father. Having been abused by his brother Albaykh time and time again, he came to abuse Zygebat. However, Zygebat would not be a child forever and he could defend himself from the Nomis blacksmith now so Regin would need to be careful around him, less he should let it be known that Zygebat was nothing but a pawn to him, a pawn to use so he might gain Albaykh's gold now in Kaheal's possession.

Sitting in his forge at work, Regin hammered away and hammered away again while Zygebat sat in a corner in thought.

"Something troubles you, my boy?" asked Regin.

"Who is my father, Regin?" asked Zygebat.

"Your father? Why I am!"

"You are not!"

"I am!"

"If you are my father then where is your wife?" asked Zygebat.

"I quit the company of women long before you were ever born." Replied Regin.

"Then without a wife you cannot be my father." Stated Zygebat.

"I have raised you." Said Regin.

"Perhaps but that does not mean you are my father."

"Then that will make my murder of you if you survive Kaheal all the less painful." Muttered Regin to himself!

"What was that?" asked Zygebat.

"I was just having some breathing trouble." Replied Regin.

"I'm sure." Commented Zygebat. He had no belief that Regin had been having breathing trouble. He knew something had been said. He just could not hear what the old Nomis had said.


	18. Regin's Evil

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **Regin's Evil**

Despite being somewhat pathetic, Regin was evil in his own right. Having been after his brother's gold since it had first come into Albaykh's possession, he had quit the company of women for no other reason than his own personal greed.

His raising of Zygebat had not been out of the kindness of his heart. He just needed someone to slay Kaheal and once Kaheal was dead, if Zygebat still lived then Regin would slay the exhausted youth and take the gold.

Once Regin could strike Zygebat without any retaliation. But Zygebat was no longer a child and Regin was not a capable fighter. He would need a way more underhanded to slay the young Evabon.

"Do you wish to know glory, Zygebat?" asked Regin.

"Glory?" asked Zygebat. "I have never heard the word. What is it?"

"It is high renown won by notable achievements." Stated Regin.

"Then I would wish to know it!" Said Zygebat. "But how might I know it in this forest?"

"I know places that even you do not." Stated Regin. "Do you know of Kaheal?"

"The Labinnac whose greed turned him into a lindworm." Said Zygebat. "What is it that makes gold so fascinating? It is just yellow rocks and metal! The toys of fools!" Even with a lack of Evabon company Zygebat had the Evabon opinion of gold. That was what they thought of it. They could not fathom why those of other races had interest in the stuff.

"The gold might not interest you…" said Regin, leaving out the fact that he had long coveted it. "But I must say that many have tried to slay Kaheal and had failed! Do you not wish to succeed where they have failed?"

"But if I should fail just as they!"

"You fail? Screw your courage to the sticking place and you shall not fail!"

"I need a sword!"

"I have repaired the sword of your father!" stated Regin. "With it you will succeed where you father failed!"


	19. Albaykh and Regin

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **Albaykh and Regin**

Regin and Zygebat had travelled to Kaheal's cave and by the time they arrived it was night. Seeking to save his strength for the morning, Zygebat went to sleep. Thus was Regin left to his sinister thoughts.

Zygebat's glory would be short-lived. The battle would be long and tiring. Zygebat would need drink afterwards. Thus Regin had supplied a poisoned water sack.

"Sleep, young Evabon." Muttered Regin. "Sleep and know not of your coming death."

"What is this, brother?" came a voice. Regin turned and saw his brother Albaykh coming towards him. "You seek to play the part of the villain? You are fit for the part of the henchman and nothing more!"

"Fit for the part of the henchman?" asked Regin. "What have you done to regain your treasure? You are fit for no part but the part of a corpse for like a corpse you have done nothing!"

"I have a fathered a half-breed son." Stated Albaykh. "He shall regain my treasure for me! I am not strong but he is!"

"I shall have the treasure!" exclaimed Regin. "I made a part of it there fore I have as much of a right to it as you do!"

"Do you think this Evabon thinks you a friend?" asked Albaykh. "A fool could see your intentions! If he has slain Kaheal and you do offer him that poisoned water you've prepared, he will kill you for you are as horrible a mix of pathetic and evil as ever walked Third Earth! When he does kill you, I will laugh. I will laugh long and hard and you will die hearing my laughter."


	20. Awakening

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **Awakening**

When Zygebat awoke, he found it to be an awful day, the appropriate day to chase one's clouds. "I hope it is here to stay." Zygebat said to himself. Waking up to a bright new day, he liked to feel the air of the early morn. At the break of day was when he liked to awake, for that was what made him glad to have been born. Waking up was the nicest thing, to feel the winds that blew about his hair. Zygebat would have liked to have been taken up to the winged ones, for he'd like to see things as they did. It was a comely day, a delightful day.

Standing up, Zygebat held his sword. Staring into the blade he saw his reflection. What was his reflection but himself? Was there anyway it could be anything but himself he wondered? Could it be a dark reflection of himself when there was no light to see himself?

Looking at the entrance to Kaheal's cave, the young Evabon wondered what manner of opponent this Lindworm who had been a Labinnac was. Did he fight like a Lindworm or fight like a Labinnac? Did he fight like both? Did he still think like a Labinnac or did he lose himself to his lindworm form? These were all great questions but he would have answers soon enough. For Kaheal would emerge from his cave soon and then they would know each other upon the field of battle and only one of them would still be living or worse both.


	21. Evabon against Lindworm

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **Evabon against Lindworm**

From the cave strode a great Lindworm. Its skin was green as poison and its eyes red as fire. "Who are you?" it asked upon seeing Zygebat.

"Oh ho!" exclaimed Zygebat. "So, the beast is awake and speaks as I do no less. I have a question for you, Kaheal. I know not fear. Can one such as you teach it to me?"

"You come to me to learn of this?" asked Kaheal, his voice being that of a legion.

"If not I shall win much glory in the killing of you." Replied Zygebat.

"Well, I have emerged for a drink and instead find a breakfast awaiting me!"

"You have a fine smile, Kaheal." Complimented Zygebat. "It would be a shame to wipe it from so handsome a face."

"You bore me with talk." Kaheal turned around and hit Zygebat with his tail. "Get the gone!"

Zygebat was quick to his feet however. With sword in hand did he cut into the linworm's tail as it walked away, bringing about a cry so horrible it could have come from the Pit itself. T

Turning, Kaheal swatted at Zygebat. The blow caused the Evabon's sword to go flying from his hand. Then did the Lindworm chase Zygebat until Kaheal was in a state to place a claw over his challenger's sword.

Grabbing a branch, Zygebat leapt at Kageal and landed on his back. Angrily did rhe Lindworm roar and thus did Zygebat stick the branch between those great jaws, preventing them from closing, resulting in the Lindworm attempt to reach the branch with his claws giving Zygebat the chance to grab his sword and grab his sword he did.

Zygebat gave Kaheal a sword that day. Generously did he thrust his sword into the chest of Kaheal.

Dying, Kaheal looked at his vanquisher. "You're name."

"Zygebat, he who has yet to learn fear and still feels no glory."

Thus did Kaheal die knowing the name of his conqueror! Never did he regain his Labinnac form. He died a lindworm and thus he remained so even in death.


	22. Gold and Idiocy

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **Gold and Idiocy**

Zygebat entered the cave of Kaheal. He looked at the golden horde before him and could not understand why other people of different races could be so fascinated with such stuff. Yet, there were two things that caught his eye: Albaykh's ring and helm.

As a member of a race of a proud race of warriors, of course the helm would interest Zygebat. As for the ring, it was the design on it that drew Zygebat's attention.

That ring. It had been upon Kaheal's finger when he turned for Labinnac to Lindworm. He had removed it out of hope that he would regain his original form but alas it did not. He could not destroy it and the ring was too small for the claws to take hold of it.

It was not out of greed or a lust for gold that Zygebat took the ring. It was merely a liking of the design on it. The design showed the story of the ring and would always change as long as it continued to tell a story.

Leaving the cave, Zygebat saw Regin walking towards him. Muttering as the Nomis always did, Zygebat could hear most sinister chuckles coming from that throat. And that sack of water in his hand. There was something not right here.

"Congratulations, Zygebat!" said Regin. "Much glory to you!"

"I feel nothing by having slain this enemy." Stated Zygebat.

"You must be thirsty, my boy." Said Regin, most slyly. "Have a drink of water." He held the water skin up. "Drink and be poisoned!" In Regin's joy for the gold being his, believing that much to prematurely, he had spoken the last words out loud. It would not even have matter if he had muttered them since he could mutter quite loudly.

Now knowing Regin's intention, Zygetabt backed away a bit. Regin burst into laughter at this. The great warrior backing away from an unarmed man?

This burst of laughter would be Regin's undoing.

Like Kaheal, a gift was made of the sword. Into Regin's chest was the sword thrust. So died two villains that day.


	23. Zygebat's Dubiety

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **Zygebat's Dubiety**

With both Kaheal and Regin died, Zygetbat brought a hand to his forehead. What was he to do now?

Zygebat had neither father nor mother. Regin had been his other. Now look what he had done. He had killed in his other. Yet his other had intended to kill him. What was he to do now?

"Now what?" asked Gard. "It does not end here does it?"

"It does not." Stated Wodanaz. "Look!" Soon Wodanaz appeared within the history appearing before Gard. That other Wodanaz did walk towards Zygebat and spoke to him. "Something wrong, my boy?"

"Who are you?" asked Zygebat, turning in surprise. He had not heard the old one coming.

"A grandfather." Replied the other Wodanaz. That was the truth for just as Wodanaz was the grandfather of a modern Balor he was the grandfather of Zygebat as well.

"What brings you here?"

"My feet."

Zygebat laughed. That was very clever. "You are just as me, are you not?"

"I am an Evabon, aye."

"Where do you come from?"

"Our part of the Savage Area."

"Where is that?" asked Zygebat. "I wish to know my own people! Be amongst them! The only company I have known in my entire life was my other."

"That may be so but you are dressed like any other of us: just in a loincloth."

"It is very warm during the day but you in that cloak, where do you travel?"

"Here, there, everywhere, nowhere." Answered Wodanaz. "That way." Wodanaz pointed west. It is that way that you shall find your people, our people, here in the border between Evabon and Labinnac territories there is danger of the greatest kind."


	24. Brunhylda

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **Brunhylda**

Zygebat travelled for many days. Ultimately, he came to a great grassland where there was a rock and on that rock lay a woman of his own kind.

"She is beautiful is she not?" asked Wodanaz, motioning to the woman.

"She bares a passing resemblance to Brigid… I'm starting to see a pattern here." Commented Gard. "Souls have a way of finding each other I guess, lovers, friends, brothers."

Zygebat walked over to her. Her skin was red while his was grey. Why was this?

Was she dead? No, she breathed so she merely slept.

"Who are you?" asked Zygebat.

The woman opened her eyes and looked at him. "A woman who is very unhappy to have been woken up. Who are you?"

"A man seeking the land of our people."

"You have found it." Stated the woman. "What is your name?"

"Zygebat."

"My name is Brunhylda."

"Brunhylda?" asked Gard in surprise. "That Brunhylda?"

"The same." Replied Wodanaz.

"Then this Zygebat is…"

"Yes, him."

"The fifth Chieftain of Wilusa!" exclaimed Gard.


	25. Hogny

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **Hogny**

Some three years passed. Zygebat and Brunhylda married but one could not say this was the ending to the story. Albaykh had fathered a half-breed son by an Evabon woman and that son's name was Hogny. To say he was ugly would have been an understatement for the head of a Nomis normally looked like the skull of a horse, or in Albaykh's case a fish, while an Evabon's head looked fairly human in appearance, short pointed ears aside. Hogny was also a bit on the short side, verging on dwarfism

Hogny's mother had been married to a great chieftain and that chieftain had fathered by his wife two other children: his son and successor Gunnar and his daughter Gudrun.

Hogny was by no means hated by his half-brother but he was hated by his half-sister, who often caught Hogny doing cruel things. So it was that Hogny would often be skulking in the shadows whenever Gudrun and Gunnar were in each other's company.

In the hall of their clan, Hogny skulked in the shadows that very day while Gunnar and Gudrun spoke with one another. Although he had no reason to, Hogny hated them both for the mere sake of hating them and plotted their demise for the mere sake of plotting it. Gunnar loved his half-brother while Gudrun hated him but Hogny hated them both.

His father Albaykh desired his ring… Zygebat and Brunhilda lived near here. The former had become known as a great warrior in his defense against the Labinnac hordes. Hogny's plan was perfect. Zygebat had slain Kaheal so it was he that had Albaykh's ring.

"Why do you hide in the darkness, Hogny?" asked Gunnar. "Come out into the light."

Hogny emerged from the shadows, his eyes on Gudrun as she stared at him in repulsion by his heart that was a thousand times worse than his appearance. He had his plots and she alone was aware. Still he would speak to Gunnar in her presence.

"I have a suggestion, Gunnar." Stated Hogny.

"Oh, what's that?"

"Why have we not extended an invitation to Zygebat to join our clan? Let us do so!"


	26. Zygebat meets Hogny

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **Zygebat meets Hogny**

Hogny brought the invitation to Zygetbat personally, seeking him out. It was on a great plain that he found the warrior. Before him lay a dead Labinnac, a most sinister fellow.

"Greetings, worthy Zygetbat." Said Hogny.

"Who are you?" asked Zygebat.

"My name is Hogny. I come from Chieftain Gunnar of Ren." Hogny's eyes scanned Zygebat's person. The ring was not on him. His wife Brunhylda must have had it! "He wishes to invite you to the hall of his clan."

"Why?"

"You are well known. The tale of how you slew Kaheal is known from here to the sparkling towers of Wilusa!" stated Hogny. "And your defense of our territories makes you all the more worthy to be guest of my… half-brother."

"Your… half-brother?" asked Zygebat, he looked surprised and took a step towards Hogny. Hogny did not look like an Evabon he looked so bestial in appearance.

"Aye, my half-brother."

"Why did you hesitate?"

"Shame of my appearance." Lied Hogny. In truth he enjoyed how his appearance frightened people.

"There is no need to be shameful about one's appearance." Stated Zygebat. "One's appearance does not always match their heart." If only this was true about Zygebat. His heart was worse than his appearance. "I shall come to Ren and my wife Brunhylda shall come with me!"


	27. Hogny's Plot

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **Hogny's Plot**

Hogny watched as Zygebat and Brunhylda spoke with Gunnar and Gudrun. He made himself seem like a kindred spirit to Zygetbat but he was not. He could seem like a kindred spirit to anyone. His evil heart required that he be able to mask himself and only Gudrun could see through it.

Still Hogny had his plot to kill Zygebat and Gunnar. He would kill Zygebat because he wanted to and he'd kill Gunnar because he'd probably get bored if he didn't. As for Bunhylda he could just take the ring from her for what danger could a woman be?

"You're half-brother Hogny told us that you are an honorable man." Said Zygetbat to Gunnar.

"Well, I try my best." Stated Gunnar.

Hogny could not help but smile. He was very good at flattering someone however Gudrun was never flattered by anything he said and so it was that Hogny had long since given up trying, seeing her as his greatest enemy and thinking of someone as dangerous only when they could fight.

Thus Hogny plotted and stared at his intended victims. He would get the ring and he would murder and smiled while he murdered.


	28. Evil Father and Evil Son

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **Evil Father and Evil Son**

That night, Hogny sat upon a rock while Albaykh stood behind him. Here evil father spoke to evil son.

"Zygebat sleeps, Brunhylda sleeps, kill them both while they sleep." Said Albaykh.

"There is no sport to be found in killing sleepers." Stated Hogny.

"Sport?" asked Albaykh. "What do I care about sport? I care for only my ring."

"My ring if I should so choose to keep it." Stated Hogny.

"But you will not." Commented Albaykh.

"But I will not." Agreed Hogny.

"Because you exist for the sole reason to give me my ring." Stated Albaykh.

"And to kill my half-siblings." Added Hogny.

"What shall you do to get me my ring?" asked Albaykh.

"I shall separate the two." Replied Hogny. "On a hunt shall I bring Gunnar and Zygebat. I shall kill them."

"What of Brunhylda?"

"She shall follow her husband at his funeral, as shall Gudrun at our brother's." replied Hogny. "I live to cause suffering and cause suffering I shall. I can smile and murder while I smile."


	29. The Hunt

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **The Hunt**

The next day Hogny led Zygebat and Gunnar with some attendants through the plains and forests. He was waiting for the perfect time to kill them and that time would come.

Zygebat however sensed something different about Hogny all of a sudden. It was the way he kept gripping his spear, like he was too eager to slay someone. There was something very wrong here.

Gunnar however noticed nothing wrong. He just viewed Hogny as being excited for the hunt.

"What do you hope to kill, Hogny?" asked Gunnar.

"The most dangerous game." Replied Hogny.

"That could be all manner of things." Commented Zygebat.

"Aye, it can." Stated Hogny. "But I do not intend to be all manner of things but two specific things."

"Not feeling content with just one?" asked Gunnar.

"Hardly." Hogny continued to grip his spear. He would get what he wanted and it would be all in the same day.


	30. Loss of Patience

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **Loss of Patience**

To say that Hogny had unending patience would be untrue. There had been so little opportunities, none really, for him to make his move to kill either Zygebat or Gunnar that eventually he just threw his spear at the first one he laid his eyes on.

Unfortunately, the first one he laid his eyes on Gunnar. To make this even more unfortunate, it was while everyone else was present.

It did not kill Gunnar but did injure him greatly. The spear went through his left shoulder.

Upon seeing his half-brother as the attacker, Gunnar could not help but stare in shock. How was this possible? Why was this happening?

It was an even bigger shock to him when Hogny drew his sword to attack. He would have killed Gunnar had Zygebat not stepped in with his own sword and quickly killed the treacherous Hogny.

From far away, the scream of an enraged individual could be heard. The scream was Albaykh's. The ring was lost to him, forever.


	31. The Fate of the Ring

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **The Fate of the Ring**

"And now what I had to show you is finished." Stated Wodanaz as he looked at Gard. "It was all to send you on a mission so you would know what to look for."

"The ring?" asked Gard. Wodanaz nodded. "Where is it now?"

"Buried at the top of the highest mountain in the Wilderness." Replied Wodanaz.

"What?" asked Gard in shock! "But that mountain is blest ground, it is where you began your teachings of shamanism."

"For the Labinnac it is hunting ground." Said Wodanaz. "It will be dangerous because of that."

"I can find it. I know the entire Wilderness like the back of my hand."

"Find it, throw it into the Labinnac hordes and watch as they fall victim to its power." Instructed Wodanaz.

When Gard awoke he stood up, gently placing the sleeping Balor in a corner as he got up. Walking to the entrance of his family's hall, he looked out into the distance and saw the rising sun.

A ball of golden flames… Now he was to seek out a ring of gold. Gard did not understand the fascination other races had for gold. Being an Evabon it was only natural. They had no interest in gold. The Labinnac however were a race most intoxicated by any sort of lust be it for blood or gold but when it came to the latter it had more to do with warriors who were not the leaders not getting any spoils.

Gard remembered WilyKat speaking of a city of gold. Gard thought little of it and even then Procyon had destroyed the city long ago.

Gold, jewels, treasure… It was all something that did not matter to an Evabon. For an Evabon all was needed was freedom, the breeze across their face and good company.

Still if a lack of spoils was enough to send the Labinnac of hordes into disarray at the sight of one ring, then treasure could be an excellent weapon in fighting them. Hopefully, it would break them entirely.

 **THE END**


End file.
